Crazy in Love with You
by Lill2350
Summary: "Do you think he'll like it?" Of course Flora, it's the perfect song for you guys! Now go out and sing your heart out! We'll be right there with you!" "But…" "FLORA!" After some encouragement from her friends, Flora decides to perform the new song she wrote for someone special. One-Shot.


_**A/N: Ok, this one shot came to me when I was listening to this song because in my opinion, 'Crazy in Love with You' is the cutest song on the Winx album and it describes Flora and Helia's relationship perfectly, especially in Season 2. So it got me thinking, how would Helia react to Flora performing this for the first time? So viola, this one-shot was born! I hope you enjoy it! =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or the Winx Club in Concert Album.**_

_**Summary:**__ "Do you think he'll like it?" Of course Flora, it's the perfect song for you guys! Now go out and sing your heart out! We'll be right there with you!" "But…" "FLORA!" After some encouragement from her friends, Flora decides to perform the new song she wrote for someone special. One-Shot._

* * *

The Winx Club were in the loft that was above their pet store, Love and Pet. Stella was reorganizing her wardrobe (This time she was making each section a different colour), Bloom was texting Sky, Musa was strumming her guitar with no intention of writing a song, Tecna was updating the store's website, Layla was practicing a new dance routine that she wanted to perfect before they went to the Frutti Music Bar and Flora was scribbling something on a notepad, humming a tune to herself

Noticing her friend's humming, Bloom got up and went over to the Nature Fairy. "What are you doing Flora?" She asked, sitting beside old roommate.

"Huh?" Flora looked up before smiling a bit self-consciously. "Oh, I'm just writing something…" She trailed off as Stella came downstairs.

"Let me see!" The blonde princess ran over towards Bloom and Flora and ripped the notepad out of Flora's hands.

"Stella! Give it back!" Flora jumped up, trying to grab the notepad back.

"Should I tell him? Should I tell him not? Wrote you a letter that I didn't sign… HEY MUSA! GET OVER HERE!" Stella shouted at the Musical Fairy.

Musa looked up from her guitar in slight annoyance. "What, Stella?" She was trying to relax after a long day at Love and Pet.

"I think our Flora has written a song!" Stella said, waving the notepad in the air.

"It's not that great." Flora mumbled, blushing. It was true; she had written some lyrics that had been playing around in her mind for some time now. She and Helia had been together for nearly two years and it had gotten her thinking to when they first met and how she had struggled to tell him how she felt. There was something about the pacifist that had sparked her interest and she was so glad that she had managed to tell him how she felt and that he felt the same way. Thanks to that, she had managed to earn her Charmix and she got a boyfriend who seemed to love nature as much as she did.

"Oh?" Musa's interest perked up and she went over towards where her three friends were. She quickly skimmed through the lyrics, her smile widening as she read them. "Flora! This is too cute!" She laughed. "I think I can bust out some chords and we can make this work!"

"Make what work?" Layla and Tecna came into the room together, after hearing Stella's shout.

"This song Flora wrote." Bloom explained to the Andros Princess and technological fairy. "And I think I know who this song is about." She teased her brown haired friend whose blush had gotten even deeper.

"Shut up." Flora mumbled, but smiling all the while.

"Of course it's about Helia." Tecna chuckled as Musa ran to get her guitar to get some chords that would go with the song.

"Hey Flora, I'm thinking the piano should be the main instrument, what do you think?" Musa asked as she returned. "And maybe an acoustic guitar and drums? Maybe a little bit of bass in there as well?" The ideas were starting to fly around the musical fairy's brain. "Oh! And maybe a violin and viola in the chorus!" She grinned eagerly.

"S-sure Musa, that sounds good." Flora nodded. "But who's gonna play those last two instruments?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking I could do the piano and back-up singing. Layla on drums of course, Bloom can play violin, Tec can play viola, Stella on bass and you can add the acoustic guitar and sing the lead part!" Musa suggested and there was a chorus of approval from the rest of the Winx Club.

"OH! We'll need new outfits for this song!" Stella grinned and she ran up to the bedroom to grab her sketchpad and think of ideas for what the girls could wear during this song.

"Um… I've got some new lyrics in my head if you wanna hear it?" Flora asked the rest of the girls who nodded eagerly. Flora took a deep breath and began to sing:

"You'd be my number one; I'd stand by your side! I'd make you smile everyday if I was your girl. Will I ever find the courage to say...?" She finished there and looked at her friends.

"That is too cute!" Bloom squealed.

"It sounds like you're drawing on your memories of when you first met Helia, am I right?" Tecna asked and Flora nodded.

"I've got the name!" Layla announced, grinning.

"What?" Flora, Bloom, Tecna and Musa asked her.

"Crazy in Love with You."

* * *

Later that day, the Winx headed over towards the Frutti Music bar, with Flora looking extremely nervous. After getting the lyrics right, Musa had laid out the melody and the girls had spent the day at home practicing for the rest of the day. It had sounded pretty good and Stella couldn't stop squealing at how adorable it sounded. Now, they were going to perform it live and in front of _Helia_.

Flora couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

"You ok?" Layla asked her best friend who nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"SNOOKUMS!" Stella pretty much launched herself at her boyfriend as soon as she saw him. Brandon let out a shout of surprise before steadying himself and wrapped his arms around the beautiful blonde fairy.

"Hey there Princess." He grinned, kissing her. Thankfully, he was on a break so Rick was ok with the PDA.

"Hey Roxy!" Bloom greeted the fairy of animals with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bloom!" Roxy smiled back as she cleaned a glass from where she was behind the bar. "Are you guys performing tonight?" She asked the firey-redhead.

"We sure are! In fact, we're debuting a new song that Flora wrote!" Bloom announced as she pulled the Nature Fairy over.

"Bloom!" Flora blushed furiously as she spotted her boyfriend coming over to where she was with a smile on his face. She smiled and waved back at him.

"Hey beautiful." Helia greeted her once he reached his girlfriend. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, smirking a bit as her blush grew deeper, before pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Helia." Flora's smile grew wider and she snuggled into his embrace, trying to calm her racing heart and nerves.

"Are you ok, your heart's beating really fast?" Helia asked her, pulling back a bit to look at her in concern.

"I'm just nervous about tonight." She admitted.

"Don't be, you're going to be amazing Flora, just like you always are." Helia said.

"Helia! These smoothies aren't gonna serve themselves!" Rick yelled from the other side of the bar. "You too, Brandon! Breaks over!" Brandon groaned in response before detaching his lips from Stella's.

"Coming!" Helia replied before giving Flora a quick peck on the lips. "You'll be fine." He whispered before going back to his job.

"You guys are the sweetest couple." Roxy grinned at the Nature Fairy who blushed in response.

"Girls! We're on in ten minutes!" Layla hollered from where she was with Nabu. Andy's band was almost finished their performance for the night.

"Coming!" The rest of the Winx Club replied except Flora who had gone extremely pale from nerves.

"Come on Flo." Bloom grabbed Flora's hand and led her towards backstage so they could warm up and prepare themselves. Flora gulped and followed Bloom, mentally preparing herself for what was going to be one of the nerve-wracking things she had ever done. Even battling Baltor and the Trix seemed easier than this.

Once they got backstage, the Winx laid out their plan for their performance for the night.

"Ok, I was thinking, You're the One for the start, then Heart of Stone, Endlessly, This Big World, Chain Reaction and then finish off with Crazy in Love?" Bloom suggested as Stella clicked her fingers and the girls outfits transformed into their on-stage outfits.

"Guys… do you think Helia will like the song?" Flora asked nervously.

"Of course Flora, it's the perfect song for you guys! Now go and sing your heart out! We'll be right there with you!" Layla encouraged.

"But…"

"FLORA!" The Winx said together in exasperation.

"Ok, ok." Flora nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Alright girls, let's do this!" Bloom cheered and led her friends onto the stage to the cheers of the crowd. Flora looked out and instantly spotted Helia, who was smiling proudly at her along with Nabu, Brandon, Sky, Riven and Timmy. She took a deep breath and started to play her guitar as Bloom launched into 'You're the One' along with Musa.

* * *

"Thank you everyone!" Tecna called out as she finished her solo from 'Chain Reaction' to the cheers of the crowd. Flora's heart lurched as she realised she was up. Musa quickly brought a piano on stage she had conjured up before they started as well as the string instruments for Bloom and Tecna. The Nature fairy gently pulled the amp from her guitar; Musa had cast a spell on it so that it could turn acoustic when she needed it to be one.

"Ok, we're gonna sing a new song tonight and singing lead is our lovely guitarist, Flora!" Bloom announced as the crowd cheered loudly. Flora froze as all eyes turned to her and Stella pushed her towards the centre of the stage where the microphones were. She quickly glanced towards Musa who was at the piano and the musical fairy gave her an encouraging nod.

Taking a deep breath, Flora spoke into the microphone in front of her. "H-hey everyone." She smiled. "This song is called Crazy in Love with You and I wrote it for someone who is very special to me." She continued as she looked over to where Helia was.

"Dude!" Brandon whacked him on the shoulder excitedly.

"That's so cool." Nabu chuckled and Helia let a huge smile come across his face as he watched Flora nod to Musa and the musical fairy started to play the opening chords to the song and an expectant hush fell over the crowd.

Flora continued to look at Helia, giving him a bright smile before launching into the opening verse of the song.

_Flora: Should I tell him? Should I tell him not?_

_**Stella and Musa: There are a million things that I can't tell you**_

_Flora: Wrote you a letter that I didn't sign_

_You turn around just one look and I'm in Heaven..._

_I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melodies_

_Whenever you call my name_

_**Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Bloom: Whenever you call, whenever you call my name**_

_Flora: If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy in love with you..._

"She really means it, man." Timmy said with Sky and Brandon nodding their agreement.

"I know, trust me I know." Helia replied as memories flashed through his mind. The time he first met Flora, how he stayed by her side when she got hurt by the Trix, when she grew that white flower outside his window. He looked at his gorgeous girlfriend who had a slight blush on her cheeks as she gave the crowd a shy smile before singing the next verse and strumming her guitar lightly in the basic chords that Musa had taught her.

_Flora: I miss you so_

_When you're not around_

_**Bloom and Stella: There are a million reasons why I adore you**_

_Flora: I know good things_

_Come to those who wait_

_The day will come when you and I will be together_

_**Layla and Musa: We'll be together**_

_Flora: And that day will last forever..._

Memories started to flash through Flora's mind of her and Helia as she held that last note. How she felt so alone whenever the Winx Club went out and she was the only one without a guy. But then Helia came and when she finally confessed that she liked him, she knew what it was like to have a guy dote over her like Sky and Brandon did to Bloom and Stella. To have a guy who cared about her deeply like Timmy and Riven did. A loud cheer broke her from her thoughts and she saw Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Nabu and even Riven cheering her on while Helia just looked at her with so much love, warmth and pride that her smile grew wider and she sang the chorus while looking directly at the man who had brought her so much joy over the past two years.

_Flora: I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melody_

_Whenever you call my name_

_**Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa and Layla: Whenever you call, whenever you call my name**_

_Flora: If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm _

_**Tecna: That I'm…**_

_Flora: Crazy in love with you..._

"She's been in love with you since day one." Sky said to Helia. Flora had become like a sister to him and he often turned to her for advice whenever he and Bloom had an argument. He was so happy to see Flora like this.

"It's sickening." Riven muttered, but a small smile was on his face as he watched Musa play the piano, almost kicking himself for nearly losing her.

Flora hopped off the stage and began walking towards Helia as she started to sing the bridge of the song.

_You'd be my number one_

_I'd stand by your side_

_I'd make you smile everyday_

_If I was your girl_

_Will I ever find the courage to say..._

"YEAH FLORA!" Brandon cheered loudly before winking at his girlfriend. Stella had this massive smile on her face while she watched her shy friend make her way towards the pacifist. She had known that Flora and Helia were prefect for each from the day that they met. Hell, she had already designed the outfit she was going to wear to their wedding!

_Whenever you call my name_

_**Musa and Tecna: Whenever you call, whenever you call my name**_

Flora stopped directly in front of Helia, her blush deepening but her smile growing wider as she sung the final part.

_Flora: If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy in love with you..._

The crowd launched into massive cheers as Helia pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug. "Amazing. You're amazing." He murmured into her ear.

Flora giggled and rested her head on his chest, feeling relieved that he liked it. "I'm so glad you liked it." She whispered.

Helia pulled back a bit to look at her. Happiness shone from her forest green eyes. "Just so ya know… I'm crazy in love with you too…" He said huskily, before kissing her to the cheers from the crowd and the wolf whistles from his friends.

Flora kissed him back, blissfully unaware of anyone surrounding them. _Yes,_ she thought. She had truly found the perfect guy.

* * *

_**A/N: I swear Flora and Helia are the cutest couple on that show lol. Anyways, please review! And don't worry; I should have Courage from the Heart updated soon! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! =) xx**_


End file.
